


Angry？Jealous

by Sahar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Sex, M/M, OOC, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sahar/pseuds/Sahar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>810衍生，Dean因为Sam挂掉了他的电话跑去汽车旅馆找他，吵架之后的angry sex。这只是一篇PWP与后面剧情无关。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angry？Jealous

Sam伸手抓住Dean只是转瞬之间的事，此刻他愤怒到了极点。尽管这次吵架他们没有大喊大叫，没有大打出手，甚至没有和每一次一样把那些陈年旧事翻出来互相攻击。但他真的已经很久没有这么愤怒过了。  
Dean走到门口的时候被Sam像抓小猫一样提着衣领一把拽了过去，紧接着等他反应过来时，就已经被他弟弟扔在了床上。  
“就为了一个吸血鬼，Dean，为了一个吸血鬼，你欺骗我，你隐瞒我，现在甚至就这样转身离开！”他抽出自己的皮带，熟练迅速地捆住Dean双手的手腕，他能感到他哥哥在用力地挣扎，他的力气比起去炼狱之前也更大，但长途驾驶的疲惫让他没能挣扎开。  
双手被捆住之后Dean总算回过神来，Sam这个反复无常的婊子，不想见到他，现在又把要离开他的给拽回来，还这么对待他。  
“Sam，你在干什么？！”他咬着牙厉声问他弟弟，心里装满的不知道是失望还是绝望。  
Sam的薄唇紧抿着，他知道自己一开口说出的就会是如同刀刃剑锋一般的伤人言语，他们走到今天这个地步。他哥哥为了一个应该死在他们刀下的吸血鬼做了一堆惹恼他的事，他哥哥把自己的后背交给那个吸血鬼，他哥哥甚至打算就这样跟他分开。  
Dean马上就知道他弟弟打算干什么，不是把他绑起来打一顿，也不是因为生气想把他哥哥绑起来扔在这儿。Sam在脱他的衣服。  
他从炼狱回来之后他们就没做过爱，他没想过为什么，也许从他发现在他不在的这一年里，他弟弟已经找到了一个喜欢的姑娘；也许是他们之间已经不可能再像从前那样亲密无间。他觉得悲凉。  
Sam脱光他哥哥的衣服，跪在床沿上看着他，Dean的肌肉比一年前更加结实，他也比一年前更瘦了。炼狱不是游乐场，就算他没有去过，他无法想象那里面的样子，但是他读过Eva那本人皮写就的笔记，他也看过Bobby收藏的跟炼狱有关的文献。Dean从小被像战士一样培养长大，他是John最好的士兵，每一次猎魔都是一次生死未卜的战争，以前他的背后有John。后来，他的背后一直有Sam。  
他们分开过，争吵过，决裂过，甚至短时间的敌对过，但他们从来没有互相背叛过，从未。  
炼狱不是战场，战场尚且有休战的时候，而炼狱从来没有。那里更像是古罗马的斗兽场，Dean被一堆暗处不知名的怪物包围着，这斗兽场永远没有停歇，除非离开，否则他就不能停止保持警惕。  
Sam开始脱自己的衬衣，他直直地盯着Dean，看着他哥哥气急败坏地，惊慌而又不可置信地看着他。  
这就是了，就算是他们第一次做爱Dean也没有表现得这么惊慌失措过。  
“Sam，放开我，滚去找你那个女孩儿。”  
他觉得委屈，但是他可不是会抓着Sam的衣角哭诉自己在炼狱遭遇希望他弟弟能够安慰他的软蛋。Sam不知道炼狱是什么样子，他也永远不会让Sam有机会去知道炼狱是什么样子。在炼狱里，危险如影随形，睡觉时也要用力握着武器，喝水时也要绷紧自己的后背，他几乎过上茹毛饮血的日子。除了拼杀他没有更多的闲暇考虑任何事，Benny将他从这样的紧张里解救出来，甚至最后将他带出了炼狱。  
父亲的确教过他们，遇到任何怪物应该先开枪再问问题，他不能奢求Sam能够理解Benny对他的意义，因为他们两个人从小受到的教育是一样的，但他不能理解为什么Sam不能相信他。  
“别提那个她，Dean，跟她没有关系！”他俯下身体，让自己在Dean的上方，榛绿色的眼睛近距离地看着Dean的眼睛。  
他哥哥直视着他，玩味地挑了挑眉毛，“别提她？Sammy，因为她，你一点也没有想过找我；因为她，你过上了你想了大半辈子的普通生活；因为她，你可以抛下我！”  
Sam不会知道，当他在炼狱时，他面对着利维坦的尖牙，面对无数炼狱怪物的血盆大口，他想过停止，想过就这样结束，这个斗兽场太让人绝望，而他被困在里面对于怎么出去毫无头绪。  
但是他没有，因为他始终心存希望， 他的希望就是他弟弟。他坚信着他的Sam一直在想尽一切办法救他，他相信他总能走出去，他总能再见到他的Sammy，他还要照顾Sam呢。  
你是我想要活下去的理由。  
“不是那样的。”Sam的语气痛苦的好像他才是被抛弃的那一个。  
“你就那样突然的消失在我眼前，”他吻了吻Dean如同蝶翼一样扑闪的睫毛，“我的心就像被掏空了一样，”他吻了吻Dean鼻梁上巧克力碎屑一样的雀斑，“我想找你，翻遍了Bobby的藏书，毫无头绪，我酗酒，睡不着觉，在疲劳驾驶的时候撞到了狗。”他的嘴唇贴上Dean丰润的嘴唇，“我为什么要管这个世界是不是会被怪物毁掉，如果我连你都失去了？！”  
他为什么要在意世界是不是会毁灭，他为什么要去不顾一切拯救别人的性命？他连自己的哥哥都救不了，他为什么要去救一个陌生人，为什么要去在乎那些怪物在伤害谁？  
没有Dean，他什么都不在乎，他只想逃离，逃离开这个纷繁复杂夺走了他一切的世界，他就像一只失去了自己从小遮风避雨的螺壳的蜗牛，拖着残破不堪的躯体随意地寻找了一个可以暂时安身的地方。  
Dean被皮带捆绑的双手穿过Sam的脑袋，指尖拂过Sam因为不再猎魔而任其长长的头发，他用蒙着水雾的，如同融化的金子和翡翠般的眼睛注视着他弟弟。  
“Sammy。”  
Sam咬上他哥哥的嘴唇，用力的几乎将Dean的嘴角咬破，宽大有力的手掌紧紧的箍在Dean的腰侧，像是要把他的肋骨都挤得碎裂一般，但他舌头又是那样温柔地在Dean的口腔里轻扫着，触碰每一个记忆中Dean嘴里的敏感点，他的上颚他的舌底，舌下轻微的痛感让Dean呻吟出声。  
Sam看得出来炼狱对他哥哥的影响，Dean比以前变得更加警醒更加敏捷但也更加停不下来。Dean无法停止猎魔，他能在10分钟之内问也不问Sam的意见，就为他们再找到一桩案子，也会在捣毁吸血鬼巢穴，狼人聚居地的时候更加奋勇地拼杀——倒不是说Dean以前没有这样，他在猎魔时对Sam的习惯性保护依旧没有丝毫改变。  
而正是这些让他更心痛，更加痛恨猎魔。踏进怪物的领域时Dean总让他走在后面，需要救人Dean总让他把人带出去自己一个人留在危险的地方，永远放在枕头下面的匕首或者枪，床下的圣水或者是他每次选择的靠门的床。  
他突然被Dean抓住手臂，眼前一黑就变成了他躺在床上，Dean跪他的身体两侧，得意地冲他亮出被挣开了皮带的双手。  
“你这个固执的家伙，”他咬了咬他弟弟的耳垂，“如果你够相信我，那你也应该相信我对Benny的判断，”他咬了咬他弟弟的鼻尖，“如果不是他，我根本不能活着回来。”  
Cass让我失望，你让我失望，但是Benny从来没让我失望！几天之前在怨念硬币的催生之下说出这番话的Dean，又一次说出是Benny将他救回来的话。  
这是第二次了，Sam闭上眼睛任由他哥哥在他的身上啃咬亲吻，留下一串串明显的青紫痕迹。第一次，他哥哥为了他去了地狱，而把他救回来的不是自己；第二次，他哥哥去了炼狱，把他救回来的依旧不是自己。  
天使，怪物，偏偏不是自己。  
他的手抚上Dean的后背，那上面添了数不清的Dean在他看不到的地方新获得的疤痕，而他一如小时候一样讨厌那些疤痕。  
“我希望是我。”他把手向下，握住自己和Dean因为勃起而触碰在一起摩擦的阴茎，叹息着说，“我希望是我让你活着回来的。”  
Dean笑了，那笑容在Dean回来见到他的那一刻也出现过，在Dean知道他弟弟没有寻找他之后就消失了，那笑容就像从小到大的每一次，当他对他弟弟感到骄傲，感动，欣慰，和满足时，他笑的仿佛Sam给了他整个世界。  
“你让我活着。”他捧着他弟弟的脸给了他一个深吻，手指沾上两个人来不及咽下的唾液，向自己身后伸去，手指进入时他能感受到尖锐的疼痛，喘息着将头靠在他弟弟布满汗水结实的胸膛上，仅仅靠着Sam扶着他腰的双手支撑着他。  
Sam深呼吸着，惊艳的看着眼前的景象，Dean正伏在他的身上，白润饱满的臀瓣高翘着，右手在臀缝中隐约可见，他在为Sam打开他自己。如同从小到大每一次他哥哥毫无保留的给予。  
他急切的让Dean在他两侧的双膝跪好，用他的阴茎顶部摩擦着Dean的后穴，此刻他能清楚的看到Dean的三根手指在那圈环状肌中消失，分剪扩张着。  
Dean抽出自己的手指，将手上黏腻的液体抹在Sam的阴茎上，扶着末端移动着臀部试着将Sam的阴茎吞下去。这并不容易，鉴于他弟弟总是比常人“更大”，而他已经一年没有做过爱了，但这感觉很熟悉，Sam的体温，Sam的汗液，Sam难耐的大声喘息以及Sam用能留下淤青的力道掐在他腰上的手。  
当Dean将整根吞入时，他的额上布满了汗水，顺着眼角流过，将他长而翘的睫毛纠结成一缕一缕的，像把小扇子一般。  
Sam微微直起身，更深的进入Dean，顶端擦过Dean的前列腺，他吻住他哥哥，听着他哥哥的呻吟堵在喉咙里的急切又慌张。他有力的挺动腰肢，囊袋一下下拍打在Dean的臀部，寂静的房间里只能听见肉体碰撞的啪啪声和黏腻的水声。  
“你把你的后背交给别人，你信任他。”他一边操着他哥哥，一边咬牙切齿的抱怨。  
Dean迎合着Sam的动作，“他救了我帮助我，所以我信任他……唔……慢点，但是你……你这个傻瓜，”他舔了舔Sam喉结上的汗珠，“你是唯一一个什么都不用做我也会无比爱你的人。”  
我会为了你放弃任何人，但不会为了任何人放弃你。  
Sam闭上眼睛，最初失去Dean的那些日子与当年Dean刚下地狱的那些日子相重合，在他眼前飞速闪过，他大力而快速的顶弄着Dean，就像想要把这些画面从脑海中抹去一样用力。他伸手握住Dean的阴茎，咬住Dean红肿美丽的嘴唇，想要把所有藏在心里的痛苦愧疚担心与恐惧通过这亲吻传递给Dean，让Dean知道他有多爱他。  
他不知道自己是生气Dean利用女人骗走他救Benny，还是气Benny在Dean心里的地位。  
Dean对他说过无数谎言，他希望Dean能告诉他，他在炼狱经历了什么。  
“Sam……Sammy……Sammy……”他哥哥渴求的念着他的名字，虔诚的仿佛在呼唤上帝。  
“Dean，对不起，我爱你，只爱你。”他翻过身让他哥哥躺在床上，下身依旧没有停止抽插的动作，Dean已经在射精的边缘，他身体颤抖着，用力的抓着Sam的手臂，仿佛那是沉入水中之前最后能抓住的一块浮木。  
“我需要你。”听见Sam说这句话之后，Dean射了。  
他的眼睛茫然的大睁着，金绿色像熬化的糖浆一般在他的眼睛里，他急促的呼吸带动胸膛上下起伏着，整个身体都泛着好看的红色。  
从他回来之后，Sam努力说服他“你不需要我”，好像这样Dean就会放他走，因为他不需要Dean。如果连Sam都不再需要他，Sam一个人过上了普通人的生活，那么Dean Winchester的存在又有什么意义？他这样问自己，却得不到答案，他只能近乎无赖的把Sam留在他身边，摆出一副Sam亏欠他的姿态，这样Sam才会因为愧疚而不能一走了之。  
这样真无耻。但现在Sam说了“我需要你”，就像一句咒语，就像一个让他们能够继续在一起的许可。  
“谢谢你救我，Sammy。”他抱紧他弟弟，让他高潮的弟弟在他的怀抱里轻轻地颤抖。


End file.
